Hard Rejection
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Milo gets into a depressed funk because of what his former crush, Amanda, had told him. Will Melissa come in to get Milo out of his depressed funk? MiloLissa


Time for another MiloLissa one-shot! Originally, I was planning this for "Milo Murphy and Friends", but I thought this was good enough to stand on its own! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was business as per usual in the life of the city residents, near the "Murphy District", as some people often name this part of the city. Though the most common disasters always happened all the time, it was a common occurrence. Though right now, one person wished that it wasn't a common occurrence. And it was the last person one would suspect, as proven today.

Outside the Murphy household, Melissa Chase ran over in worry as she knocked on the door. Sara answered the door as Melissa took a deep breath. "I came over as fast as I could. And Zack says he's on his way."

"Thank goodness." Sara said as she motioned Melissa inside.

"What's wrong with Milo?" Melissa asked as she walked in.

"That's the thing, I don't know." Sara said in concern. "I try to talk to him about it, but he doesn't seem to want to talk to me. Maybe you'll have better luck with him."

Melissa looked over at the concerned Sara, then nodded. "All right. I'll see what I can do."

Sara gave a smile as she led Melissa over to Milo's room. "Thank you, Melissa. I know he'll talk to you."

Melissa gave a nod before knocking on the door. A slight groan was heard. "Milo? Milo, it's me, Melissa. Are you inside?"

A slight groan from the other room was heard as Melissa frowned in concern. "I'm coming in!"

Melissa then opened the door and looked around as she noticed Milo lying face down on his bed, looking like all hope was lost.

"...Milo?" Melissa asked as she slowly came over to him. Milo gave a slight groan... a sad type of groan as Melissa looked him over. She noticed that Milo seemed a bit slumped as she noticed the sides of the pillow were wet, indicating that Milo had been crying silently. "Sara told me you were upset about something, but she doesn't know what."

Milo could only give a depressed sigh as Melissa leaned over. "Do you want to talk about it, Milo? I'm here if you need anything..."

A couple of moments of silent occurred... before Milo turned around on his bed and sighed in depression. "Have you ever thought about getting rid of a curse?"

"Huh?" Melissa asked in confusion.

"You get born with a curse you think you can get around, and it's because of said curse that people are... afraid of me." Milo said, looking down.

"Who would be afraid of you?" Melissa asked.

"Amanda would..." Milo said as he looked up at the ceiling.

Melissa's eyes widened as she leaned closer. "What happened between you and Amanda?"

Milo took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, it was like this. It was about a half-hour after school ended, I asked Amanda if we could talk for a moment. She agreed and we went to the side. You know I have a little bit of a..."

"Crush on her, I figured it out." Melissa said, rolling her eyes. "So what happened?"

"Well, I asked her if she'd like to go with me on Saturday to the park, and maybe hang out with her." Milo said.

Melissa yelped as she said, "I guess she rejected you."

"Yeah, but it wasn't the rejection that hurt me. I mean, I understood why. It's just, she told me she had other plans according to her schedule, but thanked me anyway. Well, I told her I understood and when she asked me why I wanted to go with her, I... well, I may have admitted to liking her, just a little." Milo said in embarrassment.

"Ouch. I guess she didn't return the feelings." Melissa said, wincing a bit.

"You're right, but that's not what hurt me. She told me that it was sweet of me to think she's pretty, but she just didn't return the same feelings. She also said that hanging out with me was a danger, and she didn't want to live with someone who was cursed. She said if things were different, she might have returned the feelings." Milo sighed. "I guess THAT was what hurt me... Amanda telling me that I'm cursed with Murphy's Law on my side."

"Oh, Milo..." Melissa said in sympathy as she touched his face, helping to wipe the tears. "I'm so sorry... I know rejection is pretty hard..."

"Yeah... I just didn't think it would happen, though... I mean, maybe I was fooling myself. What girl would hang out with my bad luck curse running amok?" Milo said... before yelping. "Er, well, when I say that, I meant..."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean... but Milo... as a girl who hangs out with you, I don't mind your curse." Melissa smiled as Milo looked over towards her. "Amanda rejected you because of fear, and I don't blame her. It takes someone brave, like Zack or I, to get close to you, and you know what? No matter what Murphy's Law threw at us, we didn't give up on you one bit. And you know why that is?"

"Why?" Milo asked as Melissa leaned closer.

"...It's because I care for you, Milo. Even if you get pushed down, you always get right back up and continue on your path. Murphy's Law always says that 'anything that can go wrong will go wrong'... but there's also Murphy's Golden Rule..." Melissa smiled.

"What's that?" Milo asked, out of mere curiosity.

"'If life pushes you down, get right back up'!" Melissa giggled.

Milo gave a small smile as he said, "I never thought about it that way. You're right, Melissa. I may not have Amanda, but I always have other people... and hey, maybe they'll be other girls who can understand my curse."

Melissa gave a smirk as she leaned over towards Milo. "Or maybe there's just one girl who already knows..."

Milo gave a slight blush as he noticed Melissa leaning her head. "Er... Melissa?"

Melissa shushed him as her lips made contact with his, just for a brief moment. Milo's eyes widened as Melissa pulled her lips away... Melissa started to blush in embarrassment as she looked down. "Sorry, I will admit that was a little forward, but..."

"Melissa... that felt great." Milo said as he started to blush... as he blinked. "Melissa... this may be a dumb question, but by any chance..."

"Did I have a crush on you?" Melissa asked as Milo nodded. "To tell you the truth... yeah, I did. I just never said anything because I knew you had eyes for Amanda and I just wanted you to be happy." Melissa then covered her face, groaning. "Oh God, I'm so embarrassed!"

"Hey... you know, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Milo said as he put a hand on Melissa's shoulder. "To tell you the truth... I'm actually... pretty happy."

"You are?" Melissa asked.

"Well... considering you and I have hung around each other, I... I guess we've been subconsciously dating each other, even if they weren't really dates." Milo said.

Melissa paused... as she smiled. "I guess you're right, Milo!"

Milo gave a bit of laughter. "Hey, Melissa, you know, if you're interested, maybe Saturday, we can get to the park and..."

Melissa giggled. "I'd like that."

Melissa then pulled Milo into a hug as Milo hugged her back, both of them holding the hug for a good while. From outside the room, Sara had been watching, giving a smile of glee. Deep inside, she always knew that her little brother and Melissa would always end up together, and she was completely witnessing it before her eyes... she then yelped as she felt Milo's door breaking down as she fell over, making the hugging couple yelp as they noticed Sara down on her stomach. Sara chuckled nervously as she got up. "I'm okay, don't mind me!"

Milo and Melissa looked at each other... as they both laughed. "Murphy's Law..."

As Sara was about to get up, she heard a knock on the door. She went over and answered it to see Zack, worried. "Sorry I'm late, had to make a detour! Is Milo all right?"

Sara gave a warm smile as she leaned her head towards Milo and Melissa's directions. "He's okay now... just recovered from a depressing funk, thanks to Melissa."

Sara then gave a slight giggle, which Zack didn't understand why she was giggling... at least until about three minutes later.

* * *

And that's the end of this one-shot! How did you guys like it? As far as I know, I haven't quite done a hurt/comfort fic, and if I did, it's been a while... well, hopefully, this is the result of what I can muster up. Hope you MiloLissa fans enjoyed this little one-shot! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
